Playing Hard To Get
by harrypotterforever1999
Summary: Ginny wants to know how far Draco will go to get her attention.. Draco wants to know more about Ginny and talks to Luna for help. A/N : Please Read and Review but no rude reviews please and thank you.
1. School Supplies and Small Càfe

Ginny POV  
Summer is almost over. It's time to go to Hogwarts again. I'm excited. This summer, I realize I don't have to waste my time on Harry. I'm better off without him. All though, Ron has been telling me that Harry has been writing about me through their letters this summer. I reckon he's just worried because of Voldemort's return. He might kidnap one of us and Harry thinks it might be me. I'm a woman and I can take care of myself.  
"GINNY!" I heard my mum calling my name from downstairs.  
"WHAT?" I said back.  
"HARRY IS HERE! COME EAT BREAKFAST AND AFTER WE WILL GO TO GET YOUR SCHOOL SUPPLIES!" She said with a mad but sweet voice of hers.  
I got up from my bed and walk downstairs into the kitchen. Almost everybody was there. Dad, Mum, Ron, Hermione,Harry,Fred and George. Of course , no Bill or Charlie or Percy. I took my seat next to Fred and started to eat. I loved Mum's cooking.  
"The post is here!" said my dad. He got up and got it. He handed everyone a card that contains our supplies for school. Fred and George wouldn't be going back, instead they decided to open up a store.  
"Ginny, Witch Weekly for you!" I didn't like reading Witch Weekly because of all the rubbish they wrote about famous witch or wizard but, one person that always caught my eye was Draco Malfoy. All the girls at Hogwarts think he is the sexiest guy at Hogwarts. They are right. He is number one of the sexiest wizards at Hogwarts. He is always modeling for showing the newest clothes for Quidditch and he is always out in the clubs dancing and making out with dozens of girls. Draco is the only person I was thinking about during the summer. I send a letter to Luna Lovegood, she is one of my best friends ever since the army form and I was telling her that I might have some kind of feelings for Draco. I haven't told Hermione this because I know she will freak out but, it's only between Luna and I.  
"Since when do you read Witch Weekly?" asked Harry from across the table.  
"Well, Someone in the weekly really catches my eye every time I get it and mum already payed for 12 months, might as well do something with it." I said back.  
"Are we going then? To get our supplies, I promised Luna that I would meet her at the Twin's joke stop by 11:00."  
"Yes! Is everybody ready to go?" asked my mom. We nodded and headed out the door.  
Once we arrived, the trio left to get their supplies and I went to find Luna, who was standing with no other than Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. They were best friends since they were children or that's what Witch Weekly thinks. Blaise is a very tall, handsome guy.  
"Hello Ginny." said a dreamily voice.  
"Hello there Luna. I see you have some friends with you." I said with smile.  
"Hey there Weasley! You look fine as always." said Draco with a smirk on his face and noticed that he was looking up and down at me. I ignored his comment and started to asked them questions about what they did this summer like its normal to talk to two 6th year boys, both as which are in Witch Weekly. A question was stuck in my mind all day through shopping for our supples, why would they be talking to us? Instead of asking them, I asked Luna. We went to a small càfe and sat down at a far table. While the boys went to the Loo , I asked Luna.  
"Luna, do you know why they are finally talking to us? I mean, it's actually okay but why?" Luna smiled at me and laughed .  
"Why are you laughing ?" I asked confused.  
"Because Ginny , I asked Blaise to hang out with us so, you and Draco can mingle with each other. I know you think being with Draco Malfoy can be difficult because of your brother and Harry but, we all know you can take care of yourself. So, be happy that I did this."  
"How did you ask Blaise for this? Have you two spoken before? " I asked curiously.  
"Why yes we did. Last year. It was a small conversation but, we kept in touch." she said. As the guys came back, I smiled at Draco and he winked at me.  
"We must be going now ladies. Blaise and I have to go get our supplies. Ginny, may I speak with you in private ? " Draco asked me. I nodded my head and Blaise and Luna left outside.  
"Draco before you say anything. I just want you to know that I can't hang out with you. My brother and Harry will be furious with you". I said to Draco and I looked up at him and he was smiled at me.  
"Ginny, I don't care. I just want to talk and eat dinner. I'm head boy this year and I get my own room and everything. Please, can you think about it, hanging out with me. And if you do change your beautiful mind, just owl me". I nodded but, before he left, he said "and since when did you care about what your brother thinks? See you later Weasley."  
He walked away to Blaise and they left. Luna walked back to the table and smiled.  
"So, What did he want?" she asked me.  
"He wants to hang out with me during school. Luna, do you know what this means?"  
She gave me a confused face.  
"Draco Malfoy, Number one sexiest guy at Hogwarts, wants me to hang out with him. I mean, that's what most girls want. But, I don't want to feel like a easy target." I said with a little sadness.  
"So, you want to play hard to get?" Asked Luna. I looked at Luna with a exciting face.  
"Luna, that's an amazing idea! But how will I do that?" I asked her.  
"I'll tell you what to do on the train next week. Let's go get the rest of our supplies." She said.  
We left the small càfe and bought the rest of our supples. I said my goodbyes to Luna, found my mum and went home. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts now.


	2. Train Ride and The Great Hall

Ginny POV  
After all the goodbyes to my family, I went on the train and tried to find Luna.  
"Ginny, would you like to sit with us?" asked Hermione. I looked at her and noticed that Harry was smiling and eyeing me.  
"I would love to Hermione but, I promised Luna that I would sit with her." I said and she smiled and went into her compartment. After 7 minutes of trying to find Luna, I found her. I wasn't surprised when I saw Blaise and Draco already there. Blaise was making Luna laugh. As I walked in the compartment, Draco looked up and smiled at me and padding the seat next to him as a sign that he wanted me to sit next to me. I sat down next to him and started to talk.  
"Hi everybody. Ready to go back to Hogwarts?" I asked in a calm voice. Everybody nodded and smiled at me. Luna and Blaise were talking to themselves and I started to read my book. I noticed that Draco was staring at me while I was reading.  
"Why are you staring at me Malfoy?"  
"I don't know but I always fancied girls that read. Not lots of girls read at Hogwarts, they are too busy looking at me play Quidditch without my shirt on". I laughed.  
"So, what about you? What do you fancy in a boy?" He asked in a serious tone.  
I look at Luna for help and she looked me .  
"I'm going to Loo. Ginny, will you like to go with me?" Asked Luna with her dreamily voice. I nodded and got up and left the compartment with her.  
"Luna, what do I say? I don't know how to answer that question if I want to play hard to get!" I said running out of breath. Luna studied me and her face lighted up.  
"You can say that as long as you are happy with the boy and he's not a totally git". I smiled at her but, I knew I needed more so, as we were heading back I thought of something that would go with that. We went inside and say back down. Blaise and Luna started to talk to each other again and I looked at Draco who was smiling at me.  
"So, what's your answer?"  
"What do you think I fancy in a boy?" I looked at him and he stared at me with a blanked expression. I smirked and went back at reading my book for the rest of the train ride.

As we left the train, Draco put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU THINKING MALFOY?" I turned around and saw Ron running towards us. He was red like our hair color. He pulled me away from Draco and almost punch him but, Harry came just in time. Harry looked at me and looked back at Draco.  
"You don't touch my sister in any way or I'll knock the teeth out of you!" Ron fussed. Before Draco could reply, Ron grabbed me, Luna and we sat with the trio. There was nothing I could do but complain to him.  
"Why did you do that Ron? Do you have any idea what you did back there?" I snapped at him.  
"I think I was saving your life. He's bad, Ginny! He's no good plus, he hates us. Remember?" said Ron. I couldn't believe him.  
"You just don't want me to be with anyone. You want me to grow old alone with 500 owls!" I was yelling at him now. Everybody was silence. I looked over at Harry. He gave me a look and I said "Ron, I know you are trying to keep me safe but, I can take care of myself. I know from right or wrong". He looked up at me and said "Yeah alright. But, if I see Malfoy touching or talking to -"  
"Yes yes yes, you will punch him. I got it" I laughed and smiled at my brother.

After Dumbledore said a few things, the feast began. I sat next to Harry who tried to start a conversation with me but, didn't know how to start it.  
"How was your summer, Harry?" I asked because I knew he couldn't start the conversation. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I look into his green eyes but, I didn't feel the way I used to. I saw him as a friend and only one.  
"My summer was fine. Nothing too exciting. What about you?"  
"Well, I just spent my summer reading, sending letter to Luna and flying. Nothing too exciting". Harry laughed at my words because it was the same words he used. I went back at eating my food and noticed a pair of eyes staring at me. I looked up and saw Draco. He winked at me and I blushed. I looked back down at my food and back up to Draco. He smiled and mouthed "Want to go to the lake tomorrow?" I was surprised on what he asked me. I gave myself a little time and said "yes".  
"Ginny, who are talking to?" I noticed I was mouthing my words and I was doing right in front of the trio. I felt embarrassed.  
"Um, just someone over on the other side of the table". I saw Draco laughing and I laughed a little also.  
It's great to be back.


End file.
